93
"93" is a song by American rapper 6ix9ine. It was released in early 2018 and is from his debut mixtape Day69 . Lyrics Scum Gang! Bang run up kick the door Bang fucking up that pole Bang n***a want that smoke Bang n***as do that talk Bang fuck all that talk and let's go Bang n***as don't want war Bang fuck all that talk and let's go Bang n***as don't want war Tekashi 6ix9ine don't fall boy Tekashi 6ix9ine on go boy Tekashi 6ix9ine tote poles boy Tekashi gone let that go boy Whip that back .44 boy Shoot you through your cross boy Leave you in a hole boy You gon' get exposed boy Pull up with the Glocks out, red dots out Pull them mops out and the chops out N***as air it out Goin' all out when we back out that's a blackout Shooters on go, they don't clock out That's that's a man down, when we ran down We don't play around, you could lay down you gon' stay down Don't say nothing, get flamed now You erased now, leave you face down on the playground Pull up on a n***a too deep N***as talkin' shit so I wanna gonna see 'em In a n***a city, ride around with the heat Pop out, Glocks out n***as ain't tryna speak Fire on me, boy must be brazy n***a Uh, rainbow lasers n***a Uh, cut your face with a razor n***a Uh, ambulance can't save you n***a Bang run up kick the door Bang fucking up that pole Bang n***a want that smoke Bang n***as do that talk Bang fuck all that talk and let's go Bang n***as don't want war Bang fuck all that talk and let's go Bang n***as don't want war But I know you ain't thuggin' n***a You ain't really on nothing n***a You don't want no trouble n***a You a fumble n***a You don't want it with my Harlem n***a Hundred bucks you gon' crumble n***a Quit frontin' n***a Boy you need to be humble n***a Ten toes, I don't stumble n***a Double-double n***a Ten shots, ten kills, one clip I don't got no jungle n***a Man I swear this shit no fair You don't wanna end up in them crosshairs Leave a n***a froze up in his Moncler ACOG on his mug make 'em more clear And I swear that them n***as deserve it, uh N***as they snakes, they serpents, uh They pussy and that is my verdict, uh Retaliate and we burnin' 'em I bust and I know that I'm hurtin' 'em She suckin' em off with the Percy, uh She love me, she say I'm so perfect, uh Now she busy sucking my posse, uh We squadin' we lookin like a mafia I'm booted, I popped me a molly, uh I'm geekin', I'm rowdy I'm fired up I wish a little n***a would try and run up Bang! Why It Sucks # The beat is very grating and sounds like ear rape. #6ix9ine keeps screaming throughout the whole song and his abysmal vocals can get on your last nerves. #His flow is terrible. # The lyrics are extremely repetitive, with "bang" being said 17 times, and the N word being shouted 32 TIMES! Audio Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics